Contigency Plan
by beexfeatheryduster
Summary: One-shot- The secondary purpose of the poisoned peach


**Authors note: Thought I'd give this a stab, seeing as I was watching the Labyrinth earlier on. Hope you like it- Bee x**

* * *

Sarah had successfully fought her way to the castle, beyond the Goblin City, and, despite Jareth's best efforts, she had managed to escape with her little baby brother Toby. The consequences of her escape had been far-reaching and destructive to say the least. The Labyrinth no longer existed outwith Sarah's mind and neither did Jareth. The Goblin King had not been a fool though, nor had he been idle in the years that followed Sarah's defeat of him. There had always been the possibility that Sarah would solve his Labyrinth and defeat him, as she had eventually gone on to do. He had tried practically everything he could think of at the time to stop her, including trying to force her to forget. The peach, it had been a good idea, a very good idea. Jareth's original aim had not been fulfilled for Sarah had not stayed in the dream world he had created for her. However, the peach had fulfilled its secondary purpose. Consciously, Sarah had erased all thought of the Labyrinth and Jareth, which would have destroyed them all completely. Thanks to the effects of the peach though, her unconscious mind was bound in chains to remember for all time. It was because of this contingency plan of his that Jareth had been able to survive on some level.

Each night, when Sarah slept, Jareth visited her and attempted to woo her. Each night he failed. He knew that eventually, she would give in. All he had to do was wait, and waited he had. Months had rolled by, the years being dragged behind them and everything changed in Sarah's life, except for her dreams. Upon waking, Sarah could not remember the dreams, as Jareth had intended. If she were consciously aware of what was happening, she would stop him, and she could stop him. So, Jareth had made sure she forget when she woke, and remembered when she slept. It was a system that worked well and every cycle of it brought Jareth closer and closer to his freedom. The plan was simple enough; he wooed Sarah till she reached the point where she wished he were real. Then, that wish would be granted and Jareth would exist in the 'real' world. No longer would he dwell in the land of dreams, and he would have Sarah as his own.

Jareth could sense that tonight, was the night it would happen. For the past few nights Sarah had not wanted to leave, begging to stay with him and he had known then that his plan was near completion, that what he so desperately desired would soon be within his grasp. This night was critical to the plan, he could not afford to make a wrong move and frighten her away. All would be lost. Despite herself, Jareth had seen that Sarah had enjoyed the dream world he had created for her when she bit into the peach. So, Jareth had recreated every detail of that particular world, except for the other dancers. That way, the setting would be more romantic, and it would have to be for it to work. His whole game had been of seduction, and he would need to continue this and pull romantic gestures left right and centre.

There was a small expanse of dance floor and in one corner there were a few steps leading up to some sofa's, all in a pale cream colour. The light's hanging from the walls were adorned with beads, which hung from them in turn. The walls were covered with the finest of silken material that looked as though it were transparent silver. On one of the walls the clock of thirteen hours was attached and looked out upon the rest of the room. Adorning practically everything within reach were Jareth's small spheres' of clear glass, multiplied and representative of bubbles. Jareth wanted the room to be bright; he remembered that he had originally made the room bright. The lights suspended from the ceiling were enough but more light could be added, and then there was the mood to keep in mind. So Jareth had created large silver candleholders and had situated them in strategic points around the room. To Jareth, silver had always been far more elegant than brass or even gold. He had placed the candles into the holder, and lit them, himself, preferring to do that activity with his own hands rather than make it happen through the power of his mind alone. When it came to Sarah's dreams, Jareth had been king a long, long time.

He had been the Goblin King for so many years, and as such was used to sometimes rather ridiculous amounts of finery. Jareth was a lover of fine stone sculptures, and carvings in stone that made it appear as though the stone itself were alive. He had decided, just for his own personal enjoyment, that he would have a stone carving created. The carving was fluid at the bottom, like water, but it rose to curve outwards, almost like the crest of a wave, or perhaps an imitation of the curves within Ancient Greek Architecture. Being given life only by Sarah had its advantages; Jareth knew much about the 'real' world outwith his Labyrinth. A table was near the mirrored wall that Sarah had originally broken through, the chair she had smashed it with partially tucked underneath the table. That was where the similarities to that dream world ended. Jareth had taken things a step farther. He had red rose petals littered across the floor and there were a few fine Venetian masks surrounding the dance floor, acting almost like a barrier. Everything shone with glitter that he had ordered be sprinkled over everything. After the room itself was done, Jareth had created a desert of chocolate and vanilla mousse, and placed a spoon beside the mousse, on the table. His intention was for Sarah to sit, and eat the mousse whilst he spoke with her on any subject she wished to. He would pour them both a glass of wine, the bottle and the crystal glasses placed on his side of the table, ready for him. After she had finished, and before they danced, Jareth would give her a gift. A small silver necklace with a very miniaturized version of his glass sphere's attached to the chain, serving as a pendant. Within the sphere there was a small crystal heart of dark blue. Jareth hoped that Sarah would like his gift to her.

The clock struck the thirteenth hour and Jareth stood beside the table, waiting for Sarah to appear. Appear she did, in a silvery dress that shone as she moved over to him, a smile on her face. She looked as young as she had when she had entered his Labyrinth, even though Jareth knew that she would not be the same when he was free.

"Jareth. I missed you" Sarah said quietly as she approached him. She paused for a moment before leaning in and wrapping her arms around him. Jareth was not in the least bit surprised by her doing so and embraced her in return. She pulled away and he let go, letting her pull free from him.

"I remember this place, it looks the same, but different" Sarah commented, looking around the room with an appraising eye.

"Yes Sarah. I made this for you. I changed it for you. Everything I have done I have done for you" Jareth said quietly, making sure that his voice was the same softness as it had always been, despite the ever growing eagerness within him. Tonight, she would free him tonight. He knew it

"You always have done everything for me. There is a catch though isn't there?" Sarah asked ruefully, transferring her gaze back to Jareth.

"Love me, fear me and I will be your slave? Not anymore Sarah. All I want is you here with me. All I need is for you to be here with me" Jareth said, taking hold of one of Sarah's hands and pressing his lips gently upon her soft skin. He then led her over to the table, pulling out her chair with his other free hand. Sarah smiled thankfully at him and settled herself in the chair. Jareth moved round to the other side of the table and sat opposite her, watching her carefully

"What are you looking at?" Sarah asked, a slight note of fear entering her voice. She remembered what Jareth could do, what he had done to her and no mater how charming he might seem, she would never forget how dangerous he was.

"You Sarah. You are so beautiful. Come. Eat your chocolate. I prepared it especially for you" Sarah visibly relaxed at Jareth's words. He had seen her thoughts on him, they had appeared very clearly on her face. Jareth couldn't fault the girl; she was intelligent. She knew him well enough; he was dangerous, to anyone other than her. Somehow Sarah had managed to worm her way into his cold heart and there were times that he felt he could exist only for her. Right enough, he was her slave, even without her love or her fear as he had long ago claimed. Sarah picked up the silver spoon and slowly began to eat the mousse, appearing graceful all the way. Jareth was enthralled watching her, desperately wanting to kiss those soft lips. He had to remind himself that there would be plenty of time for that later, when he had accomplished his goal.

Jareth reached for the bottle of wine and poured, first Sarah then himself, a glass. Sarah smiled thankfully at him again and reached for the glass, taking a small sip before returning to the chocolate. Jareth reclined back in his seat across from her and just watched silently. He had learned that the best way things could go would be for Sarah to start the conversation, rather than him

"This mousse is delicious, isn't it?" Sarah asked, looking up at Jareth. Jareth shrugged one shoulder in a move that he knew would still appear graceful and choreographed. He had had years to perfect fluid movements.

"Here, take some" Sarah said as she leaned over the table, her spoon with a small amount of mousse on it, in hand. Jareth leaned forward and, complying with Sarah's demand, slowly licked the mousse off the spoon, savouring the taste as he did so. The chocolate was rather rich, as he would expect it to be. He would have nothing but the best for him, and for Sarah. He leaned back in his chair, as did Sarah, her eyes sparkling brightly as she hurriedly finished the mousse.

"Sarah. I have a gift for you" Jareth said, just as Sarah was about to stand up, obviously wanting to explore the room some more. After all, it had been years since she had been here before; he could understand her desire to explore. He had to give his gift to her, he had to see her wear it, and let her know that she had his heart within the pendant. That was his intention with the gift, and the blue heart was the symbol of his own cold heart, that was within her possession, although she did not know it.

"You really shouldn't have" Sarah said, trying to appear as though she was not highly interested and flattered by his mention of a gift. Jareth smiled and rose to his feet, Sarah rising at the same moment. He reached his hand out for hers and when he felt her fingers curl around his hand he pulled her close to him. Jareth removed the pendant and chain from his dark blue dress jacket. He placed it around Sarah's neck, his fingers brushing the soft skin at her throat as he did so

"You have my heart Sarah. This will always remind you of that" Jareth said softly, watching Sarah's reaction carefully. Her hand flew to the pendant and she rolled it between her fingers for a few short seconds before she sighed.

"Oh Jareth" Her voice was barely above a whisper and Jareth knew that now would be the best time for them to dance. He would lead her across that floor, and let her know that she could not live without him. Then his purpose would be fulfilled, he could be with Sarah for the rest of their lifetimes and he would exist.

"May I have this dance?" Jareth asked, receiving a warm smile and a nod in return. He took hold of Sarah's hand and led her out onto the floor. He twirled her for a moment before placing his hand on her lower back and beginning to lead her in a waltz. Many things could be said about Jareth, but he could dance and very well at that. Sarah was smiling brightly at him and Jareth retuned her smile. This was so unlike what had been before, and he preferred it much more

"Oh Jareth" Sarah sighed his name and Jareth felt a stirring within him. He ignored it though and focused solely on what Sarah was about to say, for she was going to continue to speak. Her hazel brown eyes locked with his own blue eyes. Jareth continued to lead her across the floor in an elegant waltz

"I wish that you were real" A triumphant smile lit up Jareth's face and he knew he had his freedom. He leaned in and kissed Sarah softly upon her lips. Before Sarah could attempt to deepen it to anything more Jareth broke away

"It is time to wake up Sarah. I will be there, waiting for you, like always" Jareth whispered in her ear, twirling Sarah around once more as the room around them began to melt away.


End file.
